Violation
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant Fascination... Et si finalement Edward ne savait pas se controler ? OS POV alternés entre Edward & Bella. ATTENTION pas de bons sentiments dans cette fic mais un vampire... un vrai vampire


_**Disclaimers : S Meyer**_

_**Voila ma première fic sur Twiligth(mon fan dom à la base c'est les pirates, mais j'ai eu l'idée hier soir de cette fic et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser autrement qu'en l'écrivant) Je n'ai pas vu le film , parce que j'ai été extrémement déçue par le Tome 4 de la saga donc mes excuses sur les inexactitudes que les pros reléveront(vu que j'ai lu qu'une fois chaque bouquin). Mon histoire se passe au début de Fascination sauf que cette fois Edward ne se maitrise pas et est beaucoup plus sombre ....... Par conséquent, Ed est OOC (oui je le sais )**_

**_Pour finir sachez tout de même que mon pairing préféré c'est Jacob/Bella et j'aime pas trop cette dernière _**

_**Reviews ?**_

**Violation **

_**Bella **_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, l'esprit encombré par les songes de la nuit, troublée par ce rêve que je ne cessais de faire depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Non pas depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen enfin plus exactement Edward Cullen. Le plus beau garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, au charme autant hypnotique que mystérieux. Je secouais la tête vivement, ébouriffant plus encore (si toutefois c'était possible) mes longs bruns et ternes. Nerveuse, je me levais, m'enjoignant mentalement de cesser de penser à un garçon à la beauté si flamboyante à côté de laquelle je n'en étais que plus insignifiante. Comment aurais je pu attirer le regard d'un garçon de ce genre ? Du reste, l'acharnement qu'il semblait mettre à me fuir, allant jusqu'à sécher les cours de biologie pour être libéré de ma présence était une preuve suffisante de la détestation qui semblait éprouver à mon égard.

J'arpentais nerveusement la pièce avant de me cogner au pied du lit, poussant un cri de douleur. C'était bien ma chance… Des semaines que je vivais chez Charlie et je ne réussissais toujours pas à être à l'aise dans _ma _chambre ! Inquiète à l'idée d'avoir, par mon cri, réveillé Charlie, je tendis l'oreille et poussai un lourd soupir de soulagement en entendant ses ronflements lourds et réguliers à l'autre bout du couloir. Incapable de dormir, je me décidais à allumer la lumière pour relire une fois de plus Roméo & Juliette.

C'est alors que je le vis. Et mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre en rencontrant ses prunelles d'or pur posées sur moi.

_**Edward**_

Des heures que j'étais ici, dans cette chambre, humant le parfum qu 'elle dégageait. Cette odeur qui promettait un goût tout à la fois âcre et sucré. Des heures que j'écoutais battre son cœur qui s'affolait toutefois de temps à autres à mesure que son rêve se déroulait. J'avais tenté timidement de m'infiltrer dans son esprit, curieux de connaître les pensées de cette curieuse humaine mais sans y parvenir.

Je savais que j'aurais du partir à son réveil, c'était ce que je faisais toujours du reste, mais j'en étais incapable, cloué à mon siège par le parfum délicieux qu'elle dégageait. Comment une fille pouvait elle sentir aussi bon ? Sauf que pour l'instant, j'avais un autre soucis : lui expliquer ma présence dans sa chambre à cette heure de la nuit sans y être invité avant qu'elle ne décide d'appeler son père.

Pourtant curieusement, Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre une brutale inspiration avant de se pincer violemment l'avant bras, poussant un gémissement de douleur tandis que je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de la marque qu'elle s'était infligée sous laquelle coulait son sang si précieux…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demandais je

_**Bella **_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être Edward ici dans ma chambre à cette heure. EDWARD CULLEN !!! Persuadée d'être encore en plein rêve je me pinçais violemment l'avant bras, criant de surprise sous la douleur bien réelle. Je le regardais avec fascination ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son visage si parfait et j'entendis à peine qu'il me parlait.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-il sans bouger.

Je me repris, surprise et perdue de le trouver ici.

- Oui.. Ou oui.. Bredouillais je avant de finir par poser la seule question qui s'imposait.

- Que fais tu ici ?

- J'avais envie de te voir. Sourit il d'un air moqueur en glissant son regard sur mon pyjama à rayures.

Je me sentis rougir violemment alors que je pensais qu'il était justement le dernier garçon sur terre dont j'aurais aimé qu'il me voit ainsi. Je passa la main dans mes cheveux, tentant sans succès de leur redonner un semblant d'ordre.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lycée ? Grommelais je de mauvaise humeur.

- Je n'y vais plus. Répondit il en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents à la blancheur parfaite.

_**Edward**_

Je crispais mes doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel j'avais pris place. C'était réellement une mauvaise idée, une idée stupide d'être venu ici. Mon nez était empli de son parfum enivrant qui emplissait la pièce. C'était pire maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il me semblait déjà pouvoir goûter sa peau. Était elle souple ou rude ? Sucrée ou acide ?

- Edward… Pourquoi es tu venu ici ? Demanda Bella, ramenant mon attention vers elle.

- Parce tu me plais beaucoup. Répondis je spontanément.

_**Bella **_

Je regardais autour de moi. C'était un gag, une caméra cachée ou quelque chose comme ça … Peut être une sorte de bizutage pour les nouvelles. Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas avoir dit une telle chose à une fille aussi terne et insignifiante que moi et le penser réellement !

- Pourquoi es tu là ? Répétais je d'une voix tremblante.

- Je viens de te le dire. S'énerva brutalement Edward. Mais puisque ça te dérange à ce point je m'en vais !

- NON !! Reste ! M'écriais je paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne me parle plus jamais après ça.

- Moins fort Bella. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Je sursautais et me précipitais vers la porte, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que je n'avais pas réveillé Charlie.

- Tu me regardes sans cesse Bella. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Reprit Edward de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Je … je … Bredouillais je en ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres si parfaites, si délicatement ourlées…

C'est pas vrai ! Il allait me prendre pour une parfaite idiote après ça , si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

- Tu devrais rester loin de moi Bella….

_**Edward**_

Je pouvais presque sentir les battements de son cœur et je parlais sans réfléchir mais la voir tout les jours, la sentir si proche de moi était devenu une torture quotidienne. Son odeur était si forte et si agréable qu'elle neutralisait mes autres désirs, ne me donnant envie que d'elle. Carlisle prétendait que c'était une épreuve, une sorte de piège du destin que je devais surmonter mais je n'y arrivais pas. Son odeur m'appelait.

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui s'introduit dans la chambre de l'autre. Finit elle par dire d'un ton boudeur.

Le nez empli de ses saveurs qui me prenaient à la gorge, je rejetais la tête en arrière, cherchant la pureté de l'air extérieur que la fenêtre entrebâillée laissait filtrer. Sauf qu'elle s'approchait de moi, affolant mes sens.

- Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

_**Bella **_

Je m'approchais de lui avec hésitation, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Peut être était il malade ? Non. Il était _sûrement _malade sinon pourquoi serait il venu passer du temps avec moi en pleine nuit alors qu'il passait ses journées à m'éviter ? Il devait avoir de la fièvre … Je passais une main hésitante sur son front, n'osant croire ce que je faisais… Moi Bella Swan, je touchais Edward Cullen…

A ma grande surprise, au lieu d'être brûlant comme je m'y attendais, son front était frais, voir même glacé. Hypnotisée par son regard qui ne me lâchait pas et qui avait maintenant une couleur d'ambre (comment pouvait on avoir une telle teinte d'yeux ?) je maintenais ma main sur son front jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses grandes mains froides.

Au lieu de me rejeter comme je m'y préparais, il retourna ma main pour glisser ses lèvres froides sur ma peau et je retins mon souffle, paralysée et légèrement affolée en constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

- Tu as des veines superbes. Commenta-t-il en relâchant finalement mon bras tout en affectant un air troublé.

Cette fois, j'en étais certaine, il se moquait de moi… Aucune personne ne pouvait s'intéresser à des veines… Enfin sauf les laborantins qui faisaient les prises de sang … Ou les vampires… Je ris nerveusement à cette dernière idée, me sentant stupide, enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

- A quoi penses tu Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureusement sensuelle.

_**Edward**_

Ses veines étaient parfaites, bleutées, appétissantes et je sentis mes lèvres se retrousser pour laisser le passage à mes crocs.

- Edward ? Tu es sur que tu te sens bien ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Bella sans répondre à ma question.

Elle se pencha sur moi, son parfum suave m'enveloppant totalement. C'était si bon. J'avais tellement envie d'y goûter.

_**Bella **_

J'étais de plus en plus inquiète pour Edward et je me préparais à aller chercher Charlie, grimaçant à l'idée des explications qu'il me faudrait fournir sur sa présence dans ma chambre à cette heure. Présence qui il va sans dire je ne m'expliquais pas moi-même….

Edward saisit à nouveau ma main, la voix rauque et les yeux exprimant une chose que j'aurais appelé désir si ça avait été une toute autre que moi qu'il avait regardé ainsi….

- Attends Bella… Souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement des miennes et je sentis une onde de chaleur parcourir mon corps. Son haleine était aussi douce et odorante que sa peau, répandant une douce senteur de fleurs coupées et je songeais avec inquiétude que j'avais oublié de me laver les dents la veille et devais donc pour ma part avoir une haleine comparable à celle d'un chacal. Pourtant je ne m'éloignais pas. J'étais comme paralysée, incapable de bouger ou de le repousser. J'entrouvris instinctivement les lèvres, mon bas ventre durcissant de plus en plus à mesure que la distance entre nos deux bouches s'amenuisait.

_**Edward **_

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, je promenais mon pouce sur son pouls, frôlant l'orgasme en sentant ses battements devenir plus forts et plus rapides à mesure que je m'approchais de sa bouche. Tachant de me contrôler, je stoppais net à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, cherchant désespérément à lutter contre cette soif qui me brûlait la gorge.

_**Bella **_

Il était là, tout proche, dans ma chambre. Mon bas ventre grogna d'une frustration jusqu'alors inconnue pour moi et j'avançais mes lèvres vers les siennes sans y penser. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique (chose que j'avais pour mon plus grand malheur expérimenté à l'âge de six ans) lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, je sentis mes yeux papillonner, mon cœur s'affoler alors qu'il me semblait que j'allais défaillir.

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient plus douce que le plus lisse des marbres. Aussi froides aussi. Je ne m'arrêtais pas à cette pensée étrange et sentit l'air me manquer brutalement. Seigneur quelle idiote ! J'allais réellement défaillir … Pour un baiser !

_**Edward**_

Son odeur était dans ma bouche à présent, prenante, capiteuse. Irrésistible. Je sentis sa main mollir dans la mienne, s'affaissant comme son corps et je n'y tins plus. Je me penchais sur son cou que son évanouissement offrait avec obscénité et je plantais mes crocs dans l'une de ses veines jugulaires. Son sang tiède et sucré se répandit dans ma gorge, ne faisant que rendre plus douloureuse encore la soif que j'avais d'elle. Avec gourmandise, je commençais à aspirer le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle.

_**Bella **_

Une douleur fulgurante me réanima, bien vite remplacée par un plaisir d'une force incroyable. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, dévorant mon cou de baisers à la douceur enivrante. Je pourrais mourir maintenant je crois… Je gémis de plaisir et penchais ma tête en arrière, découvrant encore plus ma gorge offerte tandis qu'un râle rauque me répondait. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut un bref instant les yeux d'Edward qui avaient à présent une teinte de rubis avant de sombrer de nouveau dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

_**Edward **_

Je ne prêtais pas attention à son soupir de plaisir, jouissant à mon tour de son sang tiède qui peu à peu emplissait ma gorge. C'était délicieux… Aucun met ne pouvait avoir cette saveur. Je la vidais de son sang en quelques minutes, avant de la repousser, presque surpris de la voir glisser au sol; le visage exsangue. Mon calvaire était fini, je n'entendais plus les battements insupportables de son cœur pompant son sang dont je m'étais régalé et je m'écartais en vacillant.

Je réalisais alors que le sang des animaux ne me suffirait plus après un tel délice. Carlisle avait tort. Nous ne devions pas lutter contre notre véritable nature. Sans faire de bruit, ma soif étanchée, je m 'écartais de Bella, prenant juste le temps de lécher une ultime goutte de sang qui perlait autour des traces de morsures légères que je lui avais laissées.

J'enjambais la fenêtre alors qu'au loin retentissait le hurlement sauvage d'un loup et je me sentis brusquement honteux. Je venais de commettre une violation de nos règles, la pire qui soit. J'avais tué une innocente pour me gorger de son sang. Pire encore, je réalisais que je n'avais qu'un désir, celui de recommencer.

Un second hurlement de loup répondit au premier et je m'élançais dans la forêt, mes forces décuplées par le sang riche dont je venais de m'abreuver. Je ne savais pas où j'allais aller ensuite ni même si je reverrais un jour Carlisle est le autres. Peut être irais je rejoindre un autre clan. Peut être même celui des Volturi… Je l'ignorais. Pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le lieu de ma violation.


End file.
